Not Good For You
by Undercover millionaire
Summary: Tonks has something important to tell Remus. What will happen? How will he take it? My take on Remus finding out Tonks is pregnant.


How was I going to tell him? I know he doesn't want this. He's scared it will be like him. What if he gets mad? What if he hates me? Will he ask me to get an- an _abortion?_ I wouldn't do that if he did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had killed an innocent life. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Oh. No. is that the door?

"Dora?" Remus said from the door. _Well here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself. Worn floor boards of our barley standing house creaked as he walked into the kitchen. I stood at the rusty sink looking out the window into the woods as Remus entered our tired home. He came up to me wrapped his arms around me and gave me an innocent kiss on the lips.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Remus asked. I couldn't blame him for his suspicions. Usually, when he came him I nearly tackled him with a hug and told him every. Single. Little. Detail. Of my day. Not today though. Today I was dreading telling him what I discovered. Today I didn't want to tackle him with a hug. Today I wanted to curl up on my bed bury my head in the soft fluffy pillows and cry.

With a deep breath I decided it was time to stop stalling. Here we go. "um… I wouldn't say something's… _wrong_…exactly" way to go self, way to make him even more worried you never stutter you are always sure of yourself. Why not today? He motioned for me to explain further. Oh god.

"Well you know that night a couple weeks ago… when we… you know" a smile came across his face. No, I agreed I could never forget about that night either. "Well… I wasn't feeling too good so…um…I had a…theory…and well I took a a… I took a pregnancy test" wow way to sound confident Dora. "And, and well here come look"

I tripped my way down the hall, up the creaky, unstable, unsafe, stairs and into our dingy bathroom where sitting in the sink sat four not one four positive pregnancy tests.

Oh god he was even more pale than usual. As he looked into the sink his face, if possible, lost the little color remaining in it. "I'm sorr-"Remus started.

"No don't- don't say that." I went over and wrapped him in a hug that he didn't return until I looked into his eyes' pleadingly. "I want this Remus, I've always wanted this. I know what you're thinking and the baby _won't_ be like that, I promise!"

Remus sighed. I buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back gently up and down calming me. "Dora, I'm sorry but I am NOT going to endanger you anymore," he said "Go to your parents' house. I need to leave I'm not good for you. I'm sorry I have hurt you so much"

With that he gave me one last squeeze stroked my cheek then left. Out of all the outcomes I imagined this was not one of them.

I tried running after him knowing it was pointless. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. I started to cry. I never Ever cry. I always had the thought in the back of my head that someday this would happen. I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I felt drops of rain falling on my crumpled body. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Soon it was a down pour and you could no longer hear my sobs over the rain. Despite everything my mind had the words 'please let him be ok oh god please' running in my mind like a broken record.

When I woke up, several hours later, I slowly stood up and stretched my muscles that were sore from sleeping on the ground. I silently walked inside, having ran out of tears the night before, and sat on our in decent condition couch in front of the window. The couch made me want to cry all over again. It was a Christmas present from Remus. He had saved up every penny he had to make sure we had a place to sit. It was the nicest piece of furniture in our house.

I would call my parents later. I knew I wouldn't be there long, however. He would come back. He had to. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't leave the baby. He wasn't a monster. He would come back and he would have a whole lot of making up to do. I just hope he comes home to me, _us _soon.


End file.
